El cumpleaños de Naruto
by Em Hatake
Summary: Sentimientos guardados, palabras confusas y una actitud reprochable. Naruto tendrá que aclararle las cosas a Sasuke.


**¿Pero cómo yo por aquí? Bueno, antes que nada, siento la ausencia u.u. El instituto me roba tiempo de todas partes, pero una hace lo que puede. Sabed perdonarme, por favorrr T_T**

**ADV: Este es un fic yaoi, con lemon Sasuke y Naruto (¿SasuNaru, NaruSasu? No hay penetración, así que lo dejo a vuestra imaginación, aunque creo que tira más hacia el NaruSasu).**

**Los personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei, que de repente nos ha puesto a Kakashi como asesino de amigos. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, aunque Sasuke y Naruto no opinen lo mismo.**

* * *

**El cumpleaños de Naruto**

Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke eran populares, en el mismo nivel pero de formas distintas.

Naruto era atractivo, amable, bueno y alegre y, además, un detalle sin apenas importancia, el hijo del Yondaime Hokage. Generoso y sociable, se rodeaba de muchos amigos sin gran esfuerzo, de todas las clases y edades, algunos buscando únicamente un interés específico en él, otros porque realmente le apreciaban.

Sasuke tenía un atractivo misterioso, oscuro y distante. Su personalidad era fría y seria, lo que cautivaba a cualquiera cuando asomaba una sonrisa, por burlesca que fuese. Era el hijo menor del líder de uno de los clanes más importantes e influyentes de Konoha, por lo que había heredado (o bien aprendido) el ser una persona elegante en cualquier situación. Su vida social, ante toda ironía, se reducía a su familia y a Naruto.

La población femenina de Konoha odiaba a Naruto, o tal vez sólo le tenía envidia, porque a ellas les gustaba Sasuke y Sasuke sólo permitía que Naruto se le acercara, rechazando a cualquier otra persona que pretendiese invadir su espacio personal. A Naruto le molestaría el hecho de que todas las mujeres se fijasen en su mejor amigo si no fuese porque a Naruto no le gustaban las mujeres.

A Naruto le gustaba Sasuke.

Cuándo había pasado a verlo cómo algo más que un hermano era irrelevante. Tenía asimilado de tal forma que no era ni iba a ser correspondido que, a excepción de los primeros días en los que se había dado cuenta de la atracción que ejercía su amigo sobre él, su actitud no había cambiado. Seguía insultándose con él, peleando como si tuvieran doce años y acompañándose allá donde iban.

Declararse a Sasuke era una idea mala a tantos niveles distintos que Naruto no sabía por qué seguía planteándose el hacerlo. Tal vez porque ningún adolescente heterosexual a sus dieciséis primaveras rechazaba a toda chica que se le acercaba con segundas intenciones, siendo algunas de las más hermosas de Konoha, según los heterosexuales puntos de vista de sus compañeros de generación. Ino, Sakura, chicas más jóvenes y también más mayores; no se podía decir que no tuviese variedad en la que escoger. Y Sasuke las había rechazado a todas no una, sino varias veces.

Eso, sino era un claro signo de que le iban los cuerpos más musculosos, era una evidencia de asexualidad, y Naruto prefería pensar que a Sasuke realmente le atraía la tentativa masculinidad de la que él era el máximo exponente (_"Si yo fuera él, me haría gay por mí mismo"_). Y, sin embargo, seguía esperando que diese alguna señal de inclinación sexual, momento que no llegaba. Y eso, para la hiperactiva cabeza rubia, era un estrés constante.

Así que, como cada día, con la cabeza llena de pájaros y Sasukes, se dirigió al puente donde los tres, el mencionado objeto de deseo, Sakura y él, deberían esperar una o dos horas a que su sensei apareciese. Aunque sabía que no era un día normal, pues no cualquier día su madre le preparaba dos raciones de ramen casero para desayunar, o su padre le regalaba una capa muy parecida a la que utilizaba él como Hokage.

—¡Naruto!

Como había esperado, Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos a la carrera, cruzando las manos en su nuca. _"Hipócrita"_, pensó el rubio mientras correspondía al abrazo, pues sabía que ella sólo era agradable con él por dar una buena imagen delante de su Sasuke-kun.

—Sakura-chan, no hace falta que...

—Calla, tonto —cortó ella con una bien fingida sonrisa dulce—. Felicidades, Naruto. Toma.

Le tendió con suavidad un paquete de tamaño medio envuelto en papel rojo con flores de sakura rosas. Se preguntó por qué Sakura tenía que dejar su marca en todo, pero lo aceptó con una sonrisa, descubriendo bajo el envoltorio una mullida yukata naranja con los bordes blancos, hecha a mano. Naruto era consciente de que no se había gastado ni un ryo, pero tampoco le importaba. No que el dinero fuese importante, como tampoco le era relevante cuánto se esforzase ella por su regalo de cumpleaños.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan —contestó sonriente—, es genial.

—No es nada —dijo ella, y Naruto pudo ver que miraba a Sasuke de reojo.

Él también lo buscó con la mirada, encontrándose los oscuros ojos afilados en su dirección, hacia el abrazo que todavía perduraba entre el rubio y su compañera, y Naruto se apresuró a separarse de Sakura. La mirada del moreno se relajó al instante y algo dentro de Naruto estrujó su corazón de manera desagradable. Celos, identificó, al ver que a Sasuke le molestaba que abrazase a Sakura. Pensó que no podría haber escogido peor, pero luego se dio cuenta que que habría dicho eso con cualquier persona en la que Sasuke se fijara y suspiró, alejándose un par de pasos de la chica y caminando hasta su amigo.

—Hola, eh —saludó con burla, ignorando sus últimos pensamientos. Si Sasuke quería ser feliz con Sakura, él no iba a impedírselo, por lo que no se iba a comportar como una colegiala celosa.

Sasuke le taladró con la mirada unos segundos y Naruto se sintió examinado por rayos X. Iba a fruncir el ceño y soltarle alguna frase irónica relacionada con el estreñimiento que parecía llevar encima cuando por fin obtuvo una respuesta.

—Hm. —Si es que eso podía considerarse una respuesta.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la barandilla del puente. Era en esos momentos, cuando el sol recién salido que se colaba entre las copas de los árboles le recortaba el perfecto perfil, el viento mecía su flequillo ligeramente y el agua se reflejaba en sus orbes haciéndolos brillar intensamente, cuando Naruto quería abrazarlo por la espalda, hundirse en su cuello y aspirar su aroma. Se preguntó si ni siquiera iba a felicitarlo y le dolió cuando, tras unos minutos, quedó claro que no.

"_Bastardo, ya veremos quién te felicita cuando llegue tu cumpleaños."_

Pero sabía que, como cada año, le buscaría el mejor regalo, lo envolvería con cuidado, prepararía una bandeja de onigiri con ayuda de su madre, lo empaquetaría a la perfección y, junto a una pequeña tarjeta deseándole feliz cumpleaños, lo dejaría en su ventana para que la primera felicitación que recibiese fuera la suya. Sasuke nunca le había agradecido tal gesto, pero él, como gran idiota, seguía haciéndolo. Observó, con una sonrisa tonta, el último de sus regalos, la katana conductora de chakra eléctrico que Sasuke no se había quitado desde el anterior 23 de julio, y se le olvidó que nunca le había dado las gracias por ello, porque no era necesario. A Sasuke no se le daban bien decir las cosas, y el hecho de que llevara su regalo a la espalda todos los días decía ya mucho. Y Naruto amplió su sonrisa.

—Buenos días, chicos.

Vio a Sasuke suspirar, sus labios se precipitaron ligeramente hacia delante y sintió ganas de besarlo, otra vez. Pero entonces se giró, lo miró con indiferencia y Naruto se reprendió internamente por pensar cosas que deberían (y, de hecho, creía que así era) estar ya controladas.

—¡Kakashi-sensei, llegas tarde!

—¿Dónde estabas hoy, _dattebayo_?

Naruto decidió apoyar a su compañera, aunque en realidad le hubiese gustado que Kakashi no llegase, y así podría haber estado mirando a Sasuke un poco más.

—He —Kakashi curvó su único ojo visible expresando felicidad—, sólo estaba comprando un regalo.

El rubio quitó el gesto molesto y su sonrisa se convirtió en una avergonzada y dulce. Sasuke bufó a lo lejos.

—No hacía falta, sensei.

—No digas tonterías —dijo sonriendo más, y le tendió un paquete blanco, más grande que el de Sakura—. Creo que necesitas uno nuevo ya, la verdad —añadió con una risita.

Curioso, Naruto rasgó el papel y sacó un chándal naranja, muy parecido al que tenía pero de tela brillantemente nueva, más largo, más ajustado y con los remates en negro en lugar de azul oscuro. No iba a negarlo, tenía tres años el mismo chándal y hasta él, que no era muy dado a preocuparse por la ropa, creía que necesitaba uno nuevo.

Al contrario que Sasuke, quien había cambiado el atuendo que utilizaba a diario... demasiadas veces. Sí, recordaba aquél Sasuke idiota de trece años con sus pantalones blancos y la camiseta azul con el adorado símbolo del Clan Uchiha en la espalda. Luego, tras los exámenes de ascenso a chunin, llevó durante algún tiempo un traje de cuerpo entero negro. Más tarde cambió radicalmente su forma de vestir: el protector abandonó su frente para estancarse en su pierna derecha, bajo el porta-kunais, se apropió de unos pantalones de uniforme reglamentario negros y fue variando por épocas la parte superior, desde una camisa blanca abierta (momento en el que Naruto había sentido que ese pecho pálido le incitaba a tocarlo), un chaleco negro también abierto (entonces Naruto creyó que le gustaba el exhibicionismo y notó los primeros celos cuando veía a Sakura no separar la mirada de Sasuke, y no precisamente de su cara) y, para terminar, la camisa gris finalmente cerrada que llevaba todavía (ahí Naruto supo que Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que la cantidad de líquidos fuera de Sakura incrementaba de manera alarmante con sus otros atuendos). Y mientras, Naruto con su chándal de hacía tres años.

—Gracias, Kakashi-sensei.

El jonin le sonrió y avanzó un poco hasta situarse en el medio del triángulo que formaban sus tres alumnos.

—Hoy tenemos que entrenar, pero mañana tendréis el día libre. —Miró significativamente a Naruto y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Celebra tu cumpleaños como toca.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no iba a hacer nada de lo que estaba pensando.

* * *

Kakashi los tuvo entrenando hasta que incluso Sasuke empezó a sudar y a cansarse.

—Creo que ya es suficiente —tres pares de ojos asesinos se posaron en su persona—, podéis iros —terminó con una sonrisa feliz.

Los tres abandonaron a su sensei, que desapareció en medio de una nube de humo blanco mientras ellos caminaban hacia el puente.

—Naruto, ¿vas a dar una fiesta? —preguntó la chica, colocándose entre sus dos compañeros y recibiendo a cambio una mirada afilada de Sasuke que sólo Naruto vio. La punzada de los celos volvió a pincharle en algún punto de su pecho.

—Qué va, Sakura-chan.

—¿Por qué no? Sería genial, nos lo pasaríamos todos muy bien...

—No le cabrían todos los amigos en su casa —apuntó Sasuke con voz amarga.

Los otros dos lo miraron sorprendidos y Naruto inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

—Claro que caben '_ttebayo_.

Sasuke rodó los ojos como toda respuesta y enfiló la calle que le devolvía a su casa, despidiéndose silenciosamente de ellos.

—Ni siquiera me ha felicitado '_ttebayo_ —musitó con voz triste.

Se dio cuenta de que Sakura no lo escuchaba cuando no obtuvo respuesta, así que, al llegar a la esquina de la Torre del Hokage, le dio unos toquecitos en el brazo para sacarla de su ensoñación, la cual posiblemente tuviese a Sasuke como protagonista, y, tras despedirse de ella, se embaucó en la calle tan solo como se sentía.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo girando hacia el lado contrario al que estaba su casa y caminando más rápido, y pronto se abandonó a perder la dignidad. Siguió el camino que se sabía de memoria y llegó a tiempo de divisar a Sasuke a punto de cruzar las puertas de su barrio. Se encogió de hombros, desechando lo poco que le impedía llamarle a gritos.

—¡Sasuke!

El aludido se giró bastante sorprendido, obviamente no lo esperaba, pero Naruto comprobó con alegría que no dudaba en andar hasta él.

—_Usuratonkachi_ —dijo con voz monótona. Naruto vio que la mirada afilada había desaparecido, pero el tono amargo permanecía—, ¿qué quieres?

Naruto se rascó las nuca en un gesto que, aunque quería parecer despreocupado, Sasuke identificó rápida y hábilmente como nervioso.

—Bueno, verás... no sé por qué has sido tan idiota antes, _dattebayo_...

—Hm.

Naruto lo miró mal, pero se le pasó cuando vio una pequeña sonrisa asomar en los labios contrarios.

—Eh, pues bueno —cogió aire en exceso por la nariz y lo soltó de golpe—, tal vez no todos mis amigos quepan en mi casa, pero tú sí, _dattebayo_.

Por la oscuridad, Naruto no pudo apreciar el muy leve sonrojo que adornó las pálidas mejillas de su amigo, y cuando el silencio se estancó entre ellos, comenzó a repasar mentalmente sus palabras y sus pómulos se tiñeron de rojo carmesí, con toda la sangre de su cuerpo acumulada en ellos. ¿Habría Sasuke pensado que era idiota por invitarlo a él solo? ¿Habría malinterpretado sus palabras y estaría pensando que era un _dobe_ promiscuo? ¿O a lo mejor...?

—Hm.

Cortó su hilo de pensamiento con el sonido gutural de la garganta de Sasuke y levantó la vista del suelo donde inconscientemente la había fijado, viendo cómo le daba la espalda y volvía a su camino, entrando con paso ligero en su barrio. Y Naruto se quedó allí, con cara de adolescente que acaba de ser rechazado, similitud que su cerebro hizo inmediatamente, y volvió a enrojecer, pensando que tal vez había sido muy indiscreto. Con un suspiro resignado, pues total ya no había nada que pudiese hacer, volvió a paso lento y abatido hasta su casa.

—¡Llegas tarde '_ttebane_!

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada, cuando su madre lo recibió con un grito—, Kakashi-sensei nos ha hecho entrenar mucho.

—Voy a tener que hablar con él... —Minato Namikaze apareció por la puerta de la cocina, ataviado con un delantal que normalmente llevaba Kushina—... otra vez.

Naruto le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Voy a cambiarme '_ttebayo_.

—¡Date prisa, el ramen se enfría '_ttebane_!

—¡Sí! Por cierto, papá... estás divino —exclamó con burla acentuada.

Oyó la risa de su madre mientras la palabra "ramen" hacía magia en él y subía las escaleras de dos en dos. Ya en su habitación, rebuscó uno de sus pijamas de pantalón negro y camiseta naranja y, cuando estaba guardando el protector en su cajón, oyó el timbre y la puerta abrirse. Bajaba los primeros escalones cuando oyó la voz de Kushina llamándole.

—¡Naruto!

—¡Ya voy '_ttebayo_!

Se preguntó quién querría felicitarle ahora y si no había tenido tiempo durante todo el día que había estado entrenando que tenía que cortarle la cena. No recordaba que faltase nadie, sus compañeros y antiguos senseis, los amigos y colegas de su padre, las amigas de su madre... todos le habían felicitado ya. ¡Con lo que que necesitaba ahora un plato de miso ramen para ahogar sus penas amorosas!

—Tranquilo —escuchó la siempre afable voz de su padre—, no molestas, hay comida de sobra.

¡Y encima iba a quedarse a cenar! Agarró bien su chándal viejo, ese que pensaba tirar en cuanto tuviese la basura cerca, y llegó al final de las escaleras.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó tras recuperar la voz.

La cabellera negra que le daba la espalda se giró lo justo para devolverle una mirada perfilada y calmada.

—Vamos a poner la mesa, no tardéis —dijo Kushina—. Dame eso, Naruto, voy a poner una lavadora ahora luego.

—No, tíralo '_ttebayo_, Kakashi-sensei me ha regalado uno nuevo.

—¡No me lo has enseñado '_ttebane_!

—Después, mamá —contestó con un tono de voz más autoritario de lo que pretendía, lanzándole la ropa vieja.

—¡A mí no me hablas así, niño! —gritó con el puño en alto, pero recogió el chándal y siguió a su marido a la cocina—. Maleducado, niño malcriado, ¡nadie me habla así '_ttebane_! —siguió farfullando hasta que despareció tras la puerta corrediza, y el recibidor se sumió en el más incómodo de los silencios para Naruto, quien juraba que sólo escuchaba los grillos de fondo, dándole una aspecto irónico y gracioso a la escena.

—Es de mala educación invitar a alguien y dejarlo tirado, _dobe_ —terminó rompiendo el silencio Sasuke, y Naruto creyó verlo evitando su mirada.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, primero pensando en decirle que había sido una confusión y que no pasaba nada; había ido, y a Naruto eso le produjo un suave cosquilleo en el estómago. Sasuke giró completamente y le encaró, y la cantidad de insectos alados en su estómago se incrementó sobremanera cuando dio un par de pasos hacia él, dejando una distancia de un palmo entre sus cuerpos demasiado peligrosa a ojos del rubio. Bajó la mirada, evadiendo ahora él sus ojos para poder pensar con claridad, y recordó que Sasuke le había casi mandado a la mierda silenciosamente apenas unos minutos antes.

—También es de mala educación no responder a una invitación, _dattebayo_ —contestó, y le sorprendió su propio tono dolido.

Sasuke volvió a esquivar los orbes azules y Naruto pudo leer una culpa muy poco común en él, algo que le enterneció. Se reprendió mentalmente, no debería ser tan blando.

—¡A cenar! —se escuchó el grito de Kushina desde el comedor.

—Vamos '_ttebayo_ —susurró, dirigiéndole una mirada triste.

—Hm.

A Naruto nunca dejaba de sorprenderle cómo cambiaba la actitud de Sasuke cuando estaba con sus padres. Su expresión se relajaba y hablaba bastante más de lo normal. Su madre hizo arroz, y preparó especialmente una bandeja de onigiri para él, que, después de dar las gracias dos veces y dejar claro otras tantas que no hacía falta tanta molestia por él, aceptó con una sonrisa. Hasta a su madre le gustaba Sasuke, estaba seguro de ello, porque, ¿a quién no?

—¿Te quedas esta noche, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Minato en medio de la conversación a la que no estaba prestando atención.

Casi se atraganta con su tercer plato de ramen, pero consiguió controlarse. No supo en qué momento se había vuelto tan loco como para ver un ángel y un demonio en cada hombro, pero se encontró con ambos allí, uno diciéndole que él mismo rechazase aquello para evitar posible males mayores y el otro instándole a aceptar, engatusándolo con que era su cumpleaños y podía permitirse hacer lo que quisiera al menos esa noche. Pero además estaba el hecho de que Sasuke había acudido allí porque él lo había invitado; estaba en su casa por compromiso, no porque quisiera, ni mucho menos porque fuese a ir por su cuenta.

—No quiero molestar más.

¿Era su imaginación o Sasuke acababa de pedirle de forma indirecta permiso para quedarse... esa noche...? Los colores subieron a su cabeza y la sien derecha empezó a palpitar dolorosamente. _"Mierda, creo que mi ángel acaba de morir."_

—Siempre con lo mismo, _teme_ —intervino antes que cualquiera de sus padres, lo más naturalmente que pudo.

—Tienes el futon en el armario, Naruto —indicó Kushina con una sonrisa.

—Vale.

Se levantó, tal vez demasiado rápido, y recogió lo suyo y lo de Sasuke, precipitándose por las escaleras y sin comprobar que su compañero lo seguía, porque sabía que sí.

—¡No os acostéis tarde '_ttebane_!

No respondió a aquello por temor a decir algo inapropiado que le provocase un infarto a su madre y ahuyentase a Sasuke.

—En serio, _dattebayo_ —dijo mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta—, ¿qué te pasa hoy que...?

Dio un respingo y se quedó sin aliento cuando, al girarse, vio que Sasuke no se había movido desde que había entrado y la distancia que los separaba era incluso menor que en el recibidor.

Intentó seguir hablando, que su nerviosismo, manifestado en forma de gotas de sudor frío en sus manos y espalda, no se notase a ojos ajenos, en los que Naruto distinguió un brillo que le parecía haber visto antes, tal vez en algún momento durante la cena. Sin embargo, su intención de hacer como que nada pasaba quedó frustrada en el momento en el que Sasuke abrió la boca, probablemente para decir algo, y la volvió a cerrar, repitiendo el gesto varias veces y haciendo volar la imaginación de Naruto. Su perdición comenzó cuando, al sentir la boca seca, Sasuke paseó la lengua por sus labios, una vez, y otra, y otra más... y si no hubiera estado tan centrado en los movimientos bucales que lo tenían totalmente alterado, habría notado que aquél era una claro gesto de nerviosismo.

Sasuke mantenía las manos en los bolsillos, y su cuerpo se había tensado de forma evidente. A pesar de haber estado días pensando en ello, llegado el momento se quedaba completamente en blanco. No podía ser tan difícil decirlo, era malo al hablar con la gente, pero que se le atragantase algo como eso era ya demasiado. Bien sabía que no eran las palabras lo que hacían difícil el hablar.

—_Dobe_ —musitó al fin, aunque la voz le salió ronca. Buscó su mirada, pues no encontraba sus ojos, y se perdió unos segundos en el mar azul, oscurecido por la carencia de luz de la habitación. Tragó en seco, respiró profundamente y, a pesar de que no quería, terminó mirando hacia otro lado—, felicidades.

El cuerpo de Naruto tembló ante la voz serena, con un suave y leve matiz dubitativo; Sasuke esperó, no sabía exactamente qué. Pareció que el rubio quería decir algo, pero o bien no sabía qué palabras emplear o éstas se le resistían. Intentando recuperar el control sobre su voz, se mordió el labio inferior, encarando a su amigo.

Esos instintos espontáneos que Sasuke siempre reprimía salieron a flote de forma abrupta e incontenible. Quiso besarlo, ser él el que mordiese y, tal vez por la influencia del ambiente o porque en el fondo sabía que realmente lo deseaba, adelantó lentamente su cuerpo hasta que ambos alientos se fundieron, acelerados y calientes, y cerró los ojos cuando apagó la distancia entre ellos, presionando sus labios contra los de un sorprendido Naruto, que mantenía los ojos muy abiertos. Ninguno se movió en los segundos que siguieron: Sasuke volvió a esperar algo desconocido, Naruto estaba demasiado impactado como para hacer nada. Fue tras los que pareció un rato muy largo que el moreno se separó y alejó unos pasos, y sólo entonces Naruto reaccionó. Sus ojos se encontraron, Sasuke pudo ver confusión y algo brillante que parecía bueno. Naruto arrepentimiento y miedo. ¿Miedo?

—Sasuke... —se atrevió a pronunciar—, ¿por qué...?

La respuesta no fue inmediata. Los músculos tensos en sus brazos, los más notables, delataban su incomodidad ante la situación. Naruto avanzó unos pasos y Sasuke mantuvo la distancia moviéndose hacia atrás.

—Olvídalo —dijo con voz repentinamente helada.

Pero Naruto ni podría ni estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo. Sasuke le había besado, era algo innegable, y eso significaba que ahí, entre ambos, existía algo compartido que Naruto estaba dispuesto a explotar.

—No —respondió con seguridad.

La determinación de la que podía hacer alarde debió notársele, porque cuando volvió a hacer un intento de acercamiento, el moreno no se movió. Un calambrazo en la columna vertebral le aseguró que eso significaba lo que estaba pensando que significaba y, un poco más seguro pero con las piernas más temblorosas, volvió a quedar frente a Sasuke.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez con impaciencia.

Y, cuando esperó demasiado (por lo menos desde su punto de vista), fue él quien zanjó el espacio y cazó los pálidos labios ajenos en un beso mucho más brusco que el anterior. Inmovilizó la cara de Sasuke con sus manos para evitar un posible alejamiento, a la vez que calmaba sus propias ansias y relajaba la presión entre sus bocas para empezar a mover con tortuosa lentitud sus labios sobre los del moreno. Sasuke tardó un poco en empezar a corresponder, pero cuando lo hizo comenzó un trabajo de movimientos suaves y rítmicos, reconociendo la superficie contraria, marcándola como propia, hasta que Naruto necesitó más y asomó tímidamente su húmeda lengua, rozando con la punta los labios de Sasuke. El roce se detuvo al instante y, después de forcejear un poco, Naruto permitió que se alejase de él, interrumpiendo el placentero contacto. Ambos pares de ojos brillaron ante la visión que se les ofrecía: un Naruto deseoso y agitado, expresando lo que tenía oculto mucho tiempo; un Sasuke temeroso y sonrojado, en cuyo rostro se reflejaba la inseguridad que sentía.

La tímida y a la vez atrevida lengua del rubio acarició el labio inferior opuesto, que tras un par de toques cedió a una invasión lenta que arrancó un jadeo de la garganta de ambos. El sabor de Sasuke era fuerte y salado, restos de lo que acababa de comer, pero le resultó tan adictivo que incrementó el ritmo de la exploración. La hasta ahora recogida lengua de Sasuke se atrevió a aventurarse y rozar la de Naruto, quien gimió ahogado en la boca contraria y se dedicó, desde ese momento, a buscar a su compañera para enroscarse en una danza sin deseable fin.

Se separaron únicamente por falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, obviamente no de ganas. Sus miradas habían cambiado, sus facciones transmitían todo lo que ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a expresar antes con palabras. Y, de repente, a Naruto le pareció muy obvio el por qué Sasuke le había besado, y su corazón dio una inmensa vuelta de campana dentro de su pecho.

Las indecisas manos de Sasuke recorrieron con suaves caricias los brazos morenos que quedaban a ambos lados de su cabeza hasta posarse en el vello completamente erizado de la nuca. Naruto se sacudió de nuevo y descendió sus dedos de la cara de Sasuke por el cuello, las clavículas y pecho, arrancando un suspiro necesitado que, al igual que en el puente, provocó en el rubio un deseo de probarlo que no reprimió esa vez. Deslizó los brazos por la espalda del que en algún momento había sido su mejor amigo y lo atrajo hacia sí para volver a juntar sus labios en un beso hambriento. Sasuke jadeó, correspondiendo al instante, apretando más a Naruto contra sí. Sus piernas temblaron, los pies se enredaron, y Naruto se vio obligado a apoyar su espalda contra la puerta, llevándose a Sasuke con él. La confianza se adueñó de sus actos conforme los minutos pasaron, dándole al moreno la oportunidad de explorar con sus sensibles yemas la curvatura del cuello de Naruto, el desbocado pecho escondido bajo esa llamativa camiseta, el firme abdomen al cual decidió acceder directamente, colándose por debajo de la tela. Un gemido se ahogó en su boca y sonrió, mientras sentía las cada vez más ansiosas manos de Naruto palpando los músculos tensados de su espalda, pasando por su cintura, llegando a sus caderas y, finalmente, posándose en sus redondos y pequeños glúteos, donde dio un potente apretón. Sasuke jadeó de nuevo sobre su boca cuando se separaron para tomar aire. Vencido por el deseo, Naruto tomó los bordes del pantalón y lo invadió sin premeditación, pasando por debajo de la elástica licra de los bóxers, con el fin de hacer contacto directo con la aterciopelada piel de esa zona en concreto, dando apretadas caricias. Los jadeos de Sasuke aumentaron de intensidad, dejando intuir un próximo gemido, y a Naruto se le olvidó su preocupación por la causa de esa situación.

Luchó contra Sasuke, quien había vuelto a ensañarse con sus labios, para separar su espalda de la pared y caminar prácticamente a ciegas hasta que las piernas del moreno chocaron contra el colchón y, sin mayor resistencia, tomó asiento en él. Cuando volvieron a separarse, Naruto empujó sus hombros hasta dejarlo recostado entre sus numerosos cojines y gateó rápidamente hasta él, lanzándose como si Sasuke fuera el más exquisito ramen. Aplastó el cuerpo bajo él, hundiéndolo en el colchón, y volvió a la inspección minuciosa de la boca ajena. Sasuke aprovechó que el rostro de Naruto se encontraba ligeramente alzado con respecto al suyo para hacer lo que había estado esperando desde que aquella irreal circunstancia había comenzado: mordisqueó y lamió con lascivia los labios contrarios, liberando quedos gemidos entrecortados del rubio. Naruto apoyó las manos a ambos lados de Sasuke para poder elevar su cuerpo y encajarse perfectamente con él. Se sorprendió cuando notó su propia erección hacer presión contra la tela y el flexible cuerpo que le recibía, y más aún cuando su dilatado miembro rozó esa parte de Sasuke que estaba más dura que la suya. Oyó el gemido de su amigo, si es que podía seguir llamándolo así, cuando el contacto se produjo y se levantó, quedando sentado sobre su pelvis para mirarle mejor. El sudor había pegado los negros mechones a la frente y a las mejillas encendidas, y algunas gotas rebeldes escurrían por su sien hasta perderse en la tela blanca de la almohada. Le observó alzarse con el único apoyo de uno de sus codos mientras él también se sentaba, con Naruto encima, y el otro brazo rodeaba el cuello sudoroso del rubio para volver a besarlo.

El calor que había comenzado a aumentar se hizo insoportable al empezar las ávidas caricias y los suaves movimientos pélvicos. La parte superior de sus ropas, mojada y sucia, fue apartada con inexperta eficacia de sus cuerpos, dando libertad a unos dedos exploradores que no dejaban nada sin recorrer. El pálido cuello de Sasuke sufrió repetidas agresiones de los labios y dientes posesivos del rubio, piel perfecta para ser marcada con hileras de manchas amoratadas y rojizas, dejando Sasuke más área de acción al apartar la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Las hábiles falanges del moreno cazaron de improviso los pezones blandos y rosados, dando toques indecentes a su alrededor y pellizcándolos sin compasión, lo que distrajo la atención de Naruto de su tarea en el blanquecino cuello para empezar a emitir agudos gemidos. Satisfecho por la reacción del otro, y liberado de la ocupación en su cuello, acercó la cara al pecho de Naruto, quien instintivamente echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, y asomó, al principio con timidez y después con absoluta soltura, la lengua, rodeando los pequeños botones de carne ahora roja y endurecida. Los gemidos del rubio se hicieron más altos, y Sasuke notó que una de las manos abandonaba su lugar en su espalda, seguramente para taparse la boca y evitar ser escuchado. La razón de Sasuke, esa que que había dejado en la puerta del dormitorio, volvió a él durante una fracción de segundos, permitiéndole ver de manera objetiva lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Naruto... —susurró contra su piel, en un intento de poner orden a las cosas.

El aludido le calló plantándole un beso con la boca completamente abierta y Sasuke supo que le transmitía su deseo de no hablar, pues ambos sabían que si eso ocurría, la velada terminaría allí.

No se molestó en intentarlo de nuevo.

Batalló contra la invasora lengua de Naruto en su cavidad, expulsándola y jugueteando con ella fuera de ambas bocas, dejando la saliva escurrir por los mentones sin que eso les importase. Logró atrapar los labios del rubio e inmiscuir su húmedo músculo, recorriendo con temblorosos lengüentazos la resbaladiza y caliente cueva.

Creyó que estallaría por aumento masivo de su temperatura corporal cuando Naruto se alzó sobre sus rodillas y se bajó de un tirón la ropa que le quedaba, tirándola sin cuidado a un lado de la cama. Sasuke tardó poco en reaccionar, bajando sus propias prendas interiores, sin llegar a quitárselas, y cruzando las piernas. Naruto dudó unos segundos, pero al final se sentó sobre el improvisado asiento que suponía el cuerpo de su compañero y ambos tuvieron que apretar con fuerza los labios para no soltar un gemido de sorpresa ante el placer que les inundó el roce de sus liberados y despiertos miembros. Naruto se afirmó a la espalda de Sasuke, éste al cuello de Naruto, y, lo más silenciosamente que pudieron, comenzaron una fricción dolorosamente placentera entre sus caderas, la cual llegó un momento que resultó insuficiente. Se miraron a los ojos un momento, y sus manos chocaron en el camino a sus entrepiernas. La risita de Naruto sacó de quicio a Sasuke.

—Creo que tengo más experiencia en esto, _dattebayo_ —musitó con voz ronca y ligeramente burlona a su oído.

Sasuke soltó un sonido interpretable como una risa/bufido jocoso.

—No discutamos eso ahora, _dobe_.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, dirigió con la propia la mano del rubio a las palpitantes y juntas erecciones. Naruto jadeó, acompañado por Sasuke, y enseguida empezó con los movimientos ascendentes y descendentes que fueron rápidamente acompañados de ligeros vaivenes de caderas. Los rubios cabellos se refugiaron en la curvatura del cuello de Sasuke, que a su vez hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no llegar al orgasmo en ese mismo instante. La velocidad de la mano entre ellos aumentó; Naruto gimió, Sasuke con él.

—No aguanto más —informó con la respiración agitada el rubio contra su cuello.

A Sasuke se le perdió una respuesta concordante en un intenso gemido, precedido de un espasmo muscular y un inmenso placer que acudió a ambos por igual. Sasuke apretó los labios con los dientes, dejando pequeñas heridas, y Naruto abarcó con los suyos un buen trozo del hombro del moreno, el cual le sirvió de silenciador, terminando los dos en una explosión de blanco y espeso semen en sus cuerpos. La mano de Naruto abandonó su puesto cuando Sasuke se dejó caer, agotado, de espaldas sobre la cama. El rubio, tras pensarlo unos instantes, se acomodó a su lado.

—Naruto... —volvió a intentar, esperando que lo detuviese de nuevo.

Se horrorizó cuando no lo hizo.

—Sasuke... —la voz de Naruto sonaba tan seria como la suya.

Se quedaron callados de nuevo, repasando mentalmente lo que acababan de hacer.

—¿Por qué? —exigió Sasuke, la misma pregunta que él no se había dignado a responder antes.

—¿No es obvio? —al contrario que su compañero, a Naruto le seguía costando respirar con normalidad.

—No lo sé —contestó el moreno con evidente ironía.

Naruto suspiró y se incorporó en la cama. Por un momento pensó en taparse, pero le pareció una estupidez hacerlo dada la reciente "relación" que habían mantenido. Seguía, objetivamente, pensando que decirle a Sasuke lo que sentía era una mala idea, pero realmente mentirle en aquél momento estaba de más.

—Me gustas —admitió con la cara roja, un poco del calor que aún le recorría y otro tanto por la vergüenza.

La situación era tan irreal que se le antojó, por un momento, mentira: tal vez un sueño húmedo de esos que le asaltaban en las noches cuando se hallaba indefenso, una alucinación producto de su abstinencia sexual y su reticencia emocional, o algo por el estilo, porque definitivamente era lo que parecía. ¿De verdad acababan de llegar a un orgasmo juntos? Sus miradas se encontraron, tranquilas y turbias, y Naruto reconoció una inmensa inseguridad nada propia del apellido Uchiha. Pero había algo que había oscurecido todavía más la mirada ónice de su... ¿amigo? No podía creer en aquella tranquilidad tensa que reinaba tal sólo unos minutos después de haberse sacado gemidos tan profundos mutuamente, era completamente antinatural.

—¿Te...? —Sasuke recompuso el tono de voz quebrado que le había salido, mas Naruto se dio cuenta—. ¿Te gusto?

Naruto asintió en silencio, preguntándose el porqué del tono de Sasuke. ¿Qué esperaba, que le dijese que sólo había sido un calentón? Mentir al moreno no era una posibilidad factible para él, lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Desde hace tiempo —admitió algo compungido—. Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, te lo habría dicho antes, _dattebayo_.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Sasuke, sólo vio cómo retiraba la vista y la fijaba en el techo, como si de repente fuese muy interesante la pintura blanca que lo cubría. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la distancia que los separaba y Naruto decidió no hacer la misma pregunta que Sasuke, bien por no cortar él el tenso ambiente, bien por miedo a que no le gustara la respuesta. Observó el pálido cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke tumbado sobre sus arrugadas sábanas naranjas: el pecho ahora relajado, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de una acompasada respiración; el marcado pliegue inguinal que enmarcaba sus ligeramente notables abdominales y abría camino a la mata de vello negro precedente a su no del todo flácido miembro; las piernas musculosas de aspecto suave... Unas extrañas cosquillas comenzaron a acumularse en su bajo vientre.

—Deja de mirarme, _usuratonkachi_. —La voz fría y cortante le hizo devolver la mirada a su rostro, que ahora se encontraba con la boca fruncida, sintiendo las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sasuke, sin embargo, tampoco le dejó seguir admirando su figura. Se incorporó, quedando sentado en el borde de la cama, dejando sólo a la vista su espalda, y enterró la cabeza en sus palmas, enredando los mechones oscuros entre sus dedos, creando un bello contraste. Sasuke se apretó las sienes a la vez que hacía lo propio con la mandíbula. Intentó apartar la sensación de decepción y desesperanza que se había apoderado de él; asumió su culpa. Él había comenzado el contacto, y no podía culpar a Naruto si se sentía atraído por él, porque al fin y al cabo era lo que deseaba. Sólo había sido un estúpido iluso al pensar que allí existía algo más. Giró un poco el rostro para contemplar a un Naruto sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada expectante. ¿Qué esperaba, que le dijese que sólo había sido un calentón? Optó por no hablar, huir de la situación como había hecho tantas otras veces. Volvió, sin embargo, a plantearse una forma de decirle las cosas.

Naruto observó en silencio, esperando una contestación o aunque fuese un sonido gutural de esos tan típicos de su amigo, cómo Sasuke terminaba de levantarse y, desnudo, entraba en el cuarto de baño. El rubio se permitió un momento de liberación expresiva y tiró fuertemente del pelo de su cabeza. A pesar de lo que acababa de pasar, no tenía ni una mínima idea de qué era lo que pensaba o, con un poco de suerte, sentía Sasuke. El moreno se había mantenido tan callado e indiferente como siempre.

Cuando volvió estaba limpio y, sin dirigirle la mirada, sacó el futon de armario, lo estiró en el suelo y comenzó a rebuscar ropa de Naruto que ponerse. Con un suspiro de resignación, él también fue a asearse mínimamente para dormir más a a gusto. Cuando volvió, Sasuke ya estaba en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Había dormido tan plácidamente que se le hizo raro. Había esperado, la noche anterior, que le costase conciliar el sueño debido a la cantidad de incertidumbres que se agolpaban en su mente, pero contrario a todo había caído rendido a la primera. El olor a sexo seguía muy presente en el aire y se apresuró a abrir la ventana de par en par, por si a su madre le daba por entrar. Fue entonces cuando notó que el futon que pisó sin querer se hundía más de lo que debería, y comprobó que Sasuke ya no estaba tumbado en él. Sorprendentemente, había otra cosa que le llamó más la atención que eso: que él recordase, las sábanas entre las que el moreno se había arropado eran blancas lisas, no blancas con interminables líneas de minúsculas y apretadas palabras en negro. Más extrañado que curioso, pues lo único que quería en ese momento era ir a buscar a Sasuke, empezó a leer. Su visión de lo que quería hacer cambió por completo sólo con la primera línea.

"_Constantemente dices que no soy bueno con las palabras. Bien, tú sabes que eso no es verdad, sólo soy malo expresándolas oralmente. Te dejaré que después me llames cobarde, pues lo que estoy haciendo merece tal calificativo, pero no niego que me siento incapaz de decirte esto a la cara, aunque me avergüence admitirlo. Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser lo que era, para mí. Puede que yo tampoco me hubiese callado esto si hubiese imaginado tu reacción, ahora ya no puedo opinar sobre eso. No sé qué significaría lo de anoche para ti, si siquiera significó algo, o la relación que llevaremos a partir de ahora. No vamos a poder ser amigos, porque yo ya no estoy ni dispuesto ni preparado para que así sea. Me dejé llevar por el momento, la situación, mis sentimientos o qué sé yo; sólo que hice lo que hice y no estoy seguro de arrepentirme, pero seguramente no por lo mismo que tú. Te gusto, me lo confesaste ayer después de que fuese demasiado obvio como para negarlo. Evitaste que aquello parase, y yo no hice mucho por detenerte. Habrás deducido, por consiguiente, que tú también me gustas._

_Me negué a mí mismo durante mucho tiempo esa atracción. Eras un hombre, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi rival y, aparte, un idiota; pero cuando me besaste me dio igual todo eso porque comprendí que había algo mucho más importante que esa tensión a la que se sentía sometido mi cuerpo cuando te tenía cerca. No te respondí ayer, cuando dos veces me preguntaste por qué. Supongo que no te habría contestado aunque hubiera sabido la respuesta, pero igualmente quería que supieras que en esos momentos yo no tenía las cosas nada claras, al contrario que tú. Y cuando todo acabó, en el momento que creía que vendrías a mí y te quedarías a mi lado, evitaste todo contacto conmigo. Y quise que desmintieses con palabras lo que tus actos me estaban dando a entender, pero tampoco lo hiciste. Aunque nunca te lo admitiría a la cara, e incluso me cuesta aceptar que voy a escribirlo ahora, eso me dolió, porque te acababa de entregar lo único que no conocías de mí, porque yo quería tenerte pegado el mayor tiempo posible._

_Porque, si tanto te interesa verlo en palabras, y si no lo has intuido ya de toda esta carta romántica que jamás me imaginé escribiendo, la única respuesta que se corresponde a lo que siento cuando te veo es que estoy enamorado de ti. Que me gustes, que te guste, es algo que yo no quiero, ni mucho menos, aceptar. Si fuera verdad te diría que todo seguirá igual entre nosotros, pero ambos sabemos que no será así. No iré detrás de ti, pero tampoco contigo; no soy de piedra, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer. Pero lo único que espero es que tú puedas ser feliz."_

Naruto acabó de leer en la esquina inferior derecha y su respiración se volvió irregular. ¿Qué acababa de leer?

¿¡Qué mierdas había interpretado Sasuke!?

Apretó la tela entre sus dedos y se aseguró de dejarla en un lugar que su madre no fuese a mirar cuando subiese a recoger la habitación. Quedaba semen en las sábanas, pero no le importó. Con lo puesto, un pijama de colores intercambiados con respecto al de la noche anterior, bajó de un salto todos los escalones y entró como un huracán en la cocina, haciendo tambalear la puerta.

—¡Naruto, ten más cuidado '_ttebane_!

Su madre estaba sola en la mesa, comiendo unos bollos dulces que Naruto recordó que le encantaban y los cuales no le apetecían en absoluto. Su padre estaría ya en el trabajo, tras su mesa de Hokage; pero tampoco lo buscaba a él.

—Mamá, ¿y Sasuke? —preguntó acelerado.

Kushina frunció el ceño.

—Sasuke-kun se ha ido temprano, ha dicho que tenía que hacer unas cosas.

Sin esperar a ver si su madre tenía más información sobre el paradero del moreno, corrió hasta la entrada y se calzó apresuradamente.

—¡Naruto, espera! Vas...

Calló. Su hijo acababa de cerrar la puerta.

Recorrió el mismo camino que la noche anterior, olvidándose de su entrenamiento ninja y su habilidades como shinobi de élite, para emplear sus piernas en su máximo esfuerzo. Llegó ante las puertas del Barrio Uchiha y no se detuvo a fijarse en que lo miraban y se reían mientras corría a la desesperada por alcanzar la casa principal. Impaciente, dio más toques de los necesarios a la puerta.

—Mikoto-san —saludó apremiante, sin molestarse en inclinar la cabeza a la madre de su amigo—, ¿está Sasuke?

—Creía que estaba en tu casa, Naruto-kun —respondió preocupada—. ¿Ha pasado...?

Pero Naruto ya había vuelto a apresurar el paso camino a la calle principal de la Aldea, intentando pensar y que no llegasen a su cabeza las cientos de mariposas que empezaban a ascender por su garganta al comprender lo que pasaría cuando encontrase a Sasuke. Fue hasta el campo de entrenamiento 7, al puente, al río en el que de vez en cuando comían, al restaurante favorito del moreno, a Ichiraku, y los halló todos vacíos de la sublime presencia del Uchiha. Decidió, por último, probar suerte en el hospital, donde Sakura cumplía con su trabajo de médico a tiempo parcial. Dudaba que Sasuke hubiera acudido a la chica, pero tal vez ella lo había visto, teniendo en cuenta que estaba pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos de su adorado compañero de equipo; así que enfiló la calle trasera del enorme edificio blanco que tantas veces le había acogido.

No necesitó entrar para saber que estaba allí. Desde la calle lo pudo ver, postrado elegantemente sobre la cornisa de la terraza posterior. Una de las piernas se balanceaba hacia fuera, mientras la otra se mantenía flexionada sirviendo de apoyo a los brazos en los que reposaba la cabeza, la cual se encontraba girada hacia el interior, dándole la espalda a Naruto, quien se quedó ahí, admirándole unos segundos. Recuperado el control sobre su cuerpo, entró en el hospital y subió, por las escaleras, hasta la última planta, abriendo la puerta de la terraza con un golpe rudo. Los cerrados ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con parsimonia, y Naruto creyó apreciar, ya de lejos, el borde rojizo e hinchado.

Paseó la vista por aquella terraza en la que habían peleado en serio por primera vez en su vida, y que tanto significaba para ambos: el día en el que Sasuke lo había aceptado como un igual, el momento en el que Naruto había probado tal igualdad, la hora en que habían estado a punto de matarse, la situación que los había convertido en inseparables. El mismo lugar los recibía ahora para presenciar un hecho completamente distinto, cuyo resultado sería, sin embargo, muy similar.

A la vez que Naruto avanzó, Sasuke se puso en pie.

—No te vayas —y sonó más como una súplica que como la orden que pretendía ser.

El ceño de Sasuke confrontó en una expresión dolida y su mandíbula se apretó, Naruto no supo si de la vergüenza que le daba enfrentarlo después de lo que había dejado escrito en sus sábanas o para contener un llanto que, por las evidencias, había cesado no hacía mucho.

—¿Qué quieres? —el mismo tono quebrado de la noche anterior.

—Hablar.

—Yo ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

Naruto tragó en seco, sin saber cómo abordar el tema de la extensa declaración, y probó a avanzar un poco, ganando seguridad cuando Sasuke no hizo amago de retirarse. Lentamente, consiguió quedar a un metro del borde.

—Pero yo no.

Sasuke tuvo que estar de acuerdo con eso y expresó con un silencio la nula objeción que ponía a que Naruto hablase. Bajó de donde estaba para darle a entender al rubio que no pensaba irse hasta oír lo que tuviese que decirle. Se hubiese negado, si hubiese tenido algo que perder.

—He leído... —empezó Naruto titubeante. Tras aclararse la garganta un par de veces, se obligó a mirar a Sasuke—. Cuando he leído eso, yo... —maldijo interiormente su inseguridad, que le impedía decir lo que quería. ¿Dónde estaba la determinación cuando se necesitaba?

—No hace falta que me mires, sólo habla —dijo Sasuke, consciente de lo difícil que era decir cosas complicadas a la cara.

—No, quiero decírtelo a ti, _dattebayo_, no a una sábana —atacó con algo de crueldad. Sasuke bajó la vista avergonzando, pero no le contestó. Él mismo había admitido que aquello era una cobardía—. Mírame —exigió Naruto, y Sasuke lo hizo sin dudar—. Sasuke, no sé... creo que interpretaste mal lo que dije anoche.

—Yo creo que no —cortó Sasuke afligido—. Me dijiste que te gustaba, es exactamente lo que entendí.

—En ningún momento especifiqué que fuese sólo físicamente, _dattebayo_.

Sus ojos se encontraron como en la noche anterior, recompuestos de esperanza y cubiertos de brillo. A Naruto le gustaba el brillo en los ojos de Sasuke, pero le gustaba aún más ser él quien lo provocase. Avanzó un paso más, y Sasuke también lo hizo. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, sabiendo lo que vendría.

Al primer intento sus narices chocaron, sacando una risa nerviosa del rubio y una muy leve sonrisa de Sasuke, quien sujetó los hombros de Naruto para que dejase de moverse y poder finalmente rozar sus labios. Las mariposas de Naruto cambiaron de cuerpo, apoderándose de toda la extensión de Sasuke y haciéndole tambalearse; sus piernas le fallaron y sus brazos perdieron fuerza. Se sentía mareado y desorientado, y sólo volvió a la realidad de lo que estaba pasando cuando Naruto apretó su cuello para profundizar el beso. Le dejó acceso a su boca, buscando su lengua para enredarse con ella, mientras le abrazaba de forma posesiva, como si con soltarlo fuese a desparecer. La terraza, testigo mudo de la nueva etapa que comenzaba en ese momento.

* * *

Años más tarde, y aunque Sasuke intentara impedirlo, Naruto seguía arropándolos a ambos con la estrecha sábana escrita.

* * *

**OwO ¡Espero que os halla gustado! Todo fue escrito en clase... la inspiración viene en los momentos menos apropiados, ts...**

**¡Siento haber desparecido de por aquí! Prometo que pronto habrá nuevo capítulo de ****_Una vida sin ti_****, ya está casi terminado.**

**¡Gracias por leer, y por esos reviews que me hacen seguir escribiendo!^^**

**Y... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, USURATONKACHI!**


End file.
